L'effet Fleur Delacour
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: Quand Fleur Delacour débarque à Gringotts, elle se fait remarquer, ce qui agace la gent féminine. Quant à Bill Weasley, c'est un homme comme les autres : il ne résiste pas à l'effet Fleur Delacour.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne donc rien à écrire cette petite histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un petit OS sur Bill et Fleur. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces personnages mais j'ai été inspirée, alors je me suis lancée. Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même si vous n'avez pas aimé, les critiques constructives sont acceptées et appréciées). Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'effet Fleur Delacour**

C'était une belle journée d'été et malgré les temps sombres qui présageaient, Bill ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce matin-là en se rendant à Gringotts. Le soleil et cette chaleur caniculaire lui rappelaient l'Egypte. Ce pays, avec ses pyramides, son désert, ses habitants, lui manquait beaucoup, mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir laissé derrière lui au profit de l'Angleterre. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour et l'Ordre avait besoin de Bill pour sonder le terrain auprès des gobelins. En somme, il était plus utile enfermé dans un bureau que batifolant avec des momies.

Bill entra dans le grand bâtiment blanc. Il se dirigea vers une porte au fond de l'immense hall à droite, ne s'arrêtant que pour saluer les quelques personnes qu'il connaissait. Il parcouru le long couloir dans lequel il se trouvait puis tourna à gauche avant d'entrer dans la deuxième pièce à sa droite. C'était la salle de repos que les gobelins mettaient à la disposition de leurs employés humains. Bill et ses collègues s'y retrouvaient pour prendre un café pendant les pauses et le matin avant de commencer à travailler.

Comme tous les matins, tout le monde était massé autour de la machine à café et discutait joyeusement. Bill avait déjà pris ses marques après les deux premières semaines qu'il avait passées à Gringotts. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin pour aller se servir un café mais il fut arrêté par une petite tornade brune qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Bill retint un soupir.

« Bonjour, Marta ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

La dénommée Marta ne prit même pas la peine la peine de le saluer et l'entraîna à l'écart, dans un coin de la pièce où la rumeur des conversations était moins présente.

« Tu es au courant de la dernière nouvelle ? » chuchota-t-elle.

L'air interrogateur du jeune homme sembla lui fournir une réponse satisfaisante. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui avant de murmurer d'un ton rageur :

« Il y a une nouvelle recrue. »

Rien de plus normal. Depuis l'arrivée de Bill, pourtant récente, il y avait eu deux autres arrivées à la banque. Gringotts embauchait beaucoup et plusieurs de ses employés londoniens avaient été mutés dans des filiales à l'étranger ces derniers temps. Il fallait reconnaître qu'en ce moment, le marché international se portait merveilleusement bien côté sorcier. Bill ne comprenait donc pas la mauvaise humeur apparente de sa collègue. Il s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer mais il fut interrompu alors même qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« C'est cette _fille_. Si tu l'avais vue ! Elle a débarqué ce matin dans le hall comme si la banque lui appartenait. Rien qu'à sa façon de marcher, on voit qu'elle est vulgaire. Et puis, tout le monde la regarde, telle une princesse. Même les Gobelins, pourtant oh combien sérieux, ont levé les yeux de leur pupitre à son passage. Non, mais elle se croit où celle-là ? A un défilé de mode ? En plus, il parait qu'elle est Française. Ceci explique cela. » ajouta-t-elle avec dédain.

Marta était l'une de ces personnes qui tenaient en grippe les Français à cause de l'augmentation des taxes sur l'importation de chaudrons anglais qui avait été décidée une dizaine d'année auparavant, faisant ainsi chuter les actions de la firme Cauldron Maker. A en juger par son aversion pour leurs voisins d'outre-manche, Bill était prêt à parier que Marta avait investi une partie de ses économies là-dedans.

Mais cela n'expliquait qu'à moitié le mépris dont elle faisait preuve envers la nouvelle recrue. L'aîné des Weasley ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, apparemment typiquement féminine. Il avait d'ailleurs cru déceler une pointe de jalousie dans la diatribe de la jeune femme. Sans doute se sentait-elle en danger. De toute façon, Bill ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux problèmes de ses collègues féminins. Trop compliqué. Sauf si l'on voulait attraper un mal de tête en moins de cinq minutes, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il décida alors de se débarrasser de Marta avec diplomatie. Une fois surmonté l'obstacle majeur qui le séparait de son café du matin, Bill alla se servir une tasse bien méritée.

La salle s'était peu à peu vidée alors que chacun rejoignait son bureau pour commencer à travailler. Le roux jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était temps qu'il aille lui aussi se mettre au travail. A peine s'était-il décidé que la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit. Un gobelin entra suivi par une magnifique créature tout droit sortie des rêves les plus fous de Bill. Il lui fallut tout ce qui lui restait de volonté pour garder la bouche fermée alors qu'il observait la nouvelle venue. Chaque détail de sa personne s'imprima dans sa tête : de sa longue chevelure d'un blond argenté à ses jambes galbées, en passant par sa poitrine généreuse et ses hanches saillantes. Alors qu'il se faisait plaisir avec les yeux, il sentit une tension dans son pantalon. Gêné, Bill essaya de reprendre contenance en portant nonchalamment sa tasse à ses lèvres, mais il rata son effet et se renversa du café encore brûlant sur sa chemise, ce qui calma instantanément ses ardeurs. Il poussa un juron d'une voix forte. Un toussotement lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul, ce qui activa l'un de ses gènes Weasley. Ecarlate, Bill s'excusa, mais le gobelin n'en tint pas compte et commença les présentations.

« Weasley, voici Fleur Delacour, dit-il en désignant d'un vague geste de la main la jeune femme qui semblait se retenir de pouffer de rire. Elle vient d'intégrer le service et tu t'occuperas d'elle le temps qu'elle s'acclimate. »

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit, laissant Bill et la jeune femme seuls. Cette dernière, quelque peu remise de son hilarité, s'avança vers lui.

« Bonjour, je suis Fleur Delacour, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant et un charmant accent français.

- Bill Wealsey. » répondit-il en essayant d'éviter que son regard ne s'attarde trop là où il ne devrait pas.

Malheureusement, où qu'il posa les yeux, que ce soit sur ses lèvres appétissantes, ses yeux bleus couleur saphir ou son petit nez en trompette, Bill menaçait de perdre toute pensée cohérente. Il réussit à trouver une échappatoire en fixant son regard sur un point derrière la jeune femme.

« Enchantée. » fit-elle en se rapprochant.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait de plus en plus près, Bill commençait à perdre ses moyens. Lui qui pensait seulement lui serrer la main, la voilà qui était à une distance pas du tout raisonnable. Il se figea tandis que des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Quant à Fleur, elle s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son nouveau collègue sur les deux joues avant de se reculer, toujours souriante. Bill ne bougea pas, trop abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sembla alors remarquer son embarras et décida de se justifier :

« Ah oui, je suis désolée. C'est vrai que vous ne faites pas la bise, ici, en Angleterre. »

Bill hocha la tête, trop heureux qu'elle lui ait trouvé une excuse apparemment valable à ses yeux pour le sortir de cette situation des plus gênantes. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur sa nouvelle collègue, aussi ravissante soit elle. Déjà qu'il avait l'air malin avec la moitié de son café sur sa chemise.

« Oh, mais vous avez renversé votre café, » remarqua-t-elle.

Et il fallait qu'elle s'en aperçoive ! Encore un peu rouge, Bill s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts mais Fleur fut plus rapide. D'un geste vif, elle tira la baguette de son sac à main et la remua tout en murmurant un sort de nettoyage.

« _Voilà_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle en français, visiblement très fière d'elle.

Elle ajouta ensuite quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle tout en souriant. A ce moment précis, Bill regretta de ne pas comprendre le français. Il possédait certes quelques notions d'arabe qu'il avait acquises après toutes ces années de travail avec des collègues Egyptiens, mais le français restait une langue inconnue à ses oreilles. A part de simples mots à l'image de « _bonjour_ » (qu'il prononçait sans doute avec un accent épouvantable), il était incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit d'autre dans la langue de Molière.

Fleur continuait de lui sourire. Il bredouilla quelques remerciements, se traitant mentalement d'idiot, tout en évitant de la regarder directement. L'horloge de la salle de repos sonna. Bill reprit alors conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il entreprit alors de se reprendre en main et de faire ce pourquoi il était payé.

« Venez, Fleur, je vais vous faire visiter. »

Elle accepta de le suivre, sans cesser de sourire étrangement. Quant à Bill, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour remplir sa mission avec une distraction pareille à ses côtés…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne donc rien à écrire cette petite histoire.

**Rejoignez le FoF !** Ffnet a enfin un Forum Francophone (FoF) où tous ceux qui sont inscrits sont les bienvenus ! Alors si vous souhaitez parler de tout et de rien, des fanfics ou de vos passions, demander des conseils pour l'écriture, pour mieux vous adapter à ffnet ou pour avoir des conseils de lectures, n'hésitez pas ! Allez faire un tour sur le FoF (lien dans ma bio).

**Note de l'auteur** : Euh... oui, c'était censé être un OS, je sais. Mais après, en ayant lu vos reviews (en fait, plus particulièrement celle de Fedjs) et bien... une suite s'est dessinée toute seule dans ma tête sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Du coup, cette fanfiction comportera plusieurs chapitres (6 en fait, sauf si mon imagination s'emballe encore). Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que Bill et Fleur s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans le tome 4. Oui, c'est vrai, mais Bill n'a pas une bonne mémoire, surtout le matin quand il n'a pas bu son café (oui, c'est une excuse pourrie, mais elle tient la route, non ? Sinon j'en ai plein d'autres à vous servir) Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même si vous n'avez pas aimé, les critiques constructives sont acceptées et appréciées). Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review et à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et/ou favoris. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'effet Fleur Delacour  
**

**Chapitre 2  
**

La visite commença par les différents services de la banque. Bill présenta à sa nouvelle collègue l'accueil dans le hall où les gobelins se chargeaient de guider leurs clients avant de lui montrer la porte donnant l'accès aux coffres.

« Mais seuls les gobelins peuvent s'y rendre en compagnie des propriétaires des coffres. Tous les employés humains de la banque y sont interdits d'accès s'ils ne sont pas accompagnés par un gobelin.

- Ah, oui ? Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Fleur.

- Question de sécurité. Les gobelins ne font confiance à personne d'autre qu'à eux-mêmes quand il s'agit de l'or qu'on leur confie. Et puis, il n'y a qu'eux qui sachent se repérer dans ce dédale de coffres, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des dragons qui gardent les coffres ? s'enquit-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Bonne question. Vérité ou légende urbaine. Pour ma part, je crois que les gobelins entretiennent le mystère pour dissuader les cambrioleurs de tenter de dérober la banque. Gringotts est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. Rien que l'immense labyrinthe souterrain empêcherait un quelconque voleur de s'échapper. Il mourrait de faim avant d'avoir pu approcher la sortie.

- Dragons, labyrinthe… si jamais j'entends parler d'un lac avec des strangulots et des sirènes, je crois que je vais démissionner », murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

A ces mots, Bill, qui s'était soigneusement empêché de regarder Fleur, se tourna brusquement vers elle. Dragons, labyrinthe, strangulots ? Un souvenir enfoui au fond de sa mémoire remonta à la surface.

« Fleur Delacour ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, déconcertée. Bill, quelque peu rouge, décida de se justifier.

« Vous avez participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, surprise.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, enfin, aperçus serait plus juste. A Poudlard. Je suis le frère de Ron. »

D'abord indécis, le visage de Fleur s'éclaira ensuite lorsqu'elle s'écria :

« Ron, l'ami d'Arry ! Oui, oui, je m'en souviens. Ils ont sauvé ma petite sœur.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. J'ai assisté à la dernière tâche. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée. Vous seriez allée loin si les circonstances avaient été meilleures…

- Si cet idiot de Krum ne m'avait pas attaquée par surprise, oui ! murmura-t-elle d'un ton rageur. Mais, oui, je me rappelle de vous, se reprit-elle. Je vous ai vu. Vous étiez venu voir Arry. »

Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Bill hocha la tête, intrigué par ce soudain changement de couleur chez la jeune femme. Il dévia rapidement son regard, de peur d'avoir une nouvelle réaction indésirable. Un silence gêné s'installa. Bill posa alors la première question qui lui passa par la tête, dans le but de rompre ce malaise.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé de Poudlard ? »

Poudlard se trouva être le parfait sujet de conversation. Fleur se mit à comparer l'école anglaise avec Beauxbâtons et Bill fut stupéfait par les différences entre les deux établissements. La discipline était plus exigeante outre-manche et de nombreuses activités parascolaires étaient proposées aux élèves en dehors du Quidditch. Un point non négligeable était le nombre de vacances scolaires qui était plus élevé côté français. Le cadre de Beauxbâtons semblait être tout aussi agréable que celui de Poudlard, mais le château écossais réservait bien plus de surprises, entre les escaliers mouvants et les salles cachées, que l'académie française.

La discussion se mua bien vite en un débat pour déterminer quelle était la meilleure école de sorcellerie mais Bill fut rapidement dépassé de par son ignorance à propos des écoles étrangères. Il proposa alors à Fleur de continuer la visite des autres services de Gringotts. Elle accepta et le suivit. Elle écoutait très attentivement les descriptions de son supérieur et n'hésitait pas à poser des questions pour éclaircir certains points obscurs. Quant à Bill, il était agréablement étonné par le peu de lacunes de Fleur concernant la langue anglaise. Mis à part quelques mots de vocabulaire assez techniques, elle comprenait l'essentiel de son discours sans trop de difficultés.

Une fois la visite terminée, Bill montra à Fleur son bureau et lui expliqua les choses fondamentales à savoir quant à son emploi de secrétaire.

« Voilà, si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez vous adressez à moi, n'hésitez pas. Je serai dans mon bureau. »

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia en souriant. Bill ne s'attarda pas et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

A présent seul, le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir. Il avait une montagne de dossiers à traiter mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Quelque chose chez Fleur Delacour le dérangeait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Ou plutôt, il ne le voyait que trop bien. Fleur était extrêmement attirante et c'était bien là le problème. Impossible de se concentrer avec une femme pareille de l'autre côté de la porte. Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées concernant de près ou de loin sa nouvelle collègue et prit le premier dossier de la pile de son bureau. Le dossier Hiboux Market, voilà qui devrait l'occuper un moment.

La journée se termina sans accroc particulier. Bill fut très peu dérangé par Fleur. Elle semblait avoir assimilé les bases de son travail sans difficultés majeures. Elle paraissait compétente et Bill en était soulagé. Moins il passait de temps en sa compagnie, mieux c'était. Il craignait que son attirance pour sa collègue ne lui cause des problèmes. C'était pour cela qu'une fois le travail fini, Bill sortit rapidement de son bureau en saluant distraitement la jeune femme. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait enquis de sa journée et l'aurait aidée à s'adapter à la vie londonienne. Il lui semblait plus prudent de limiter ses relations avec elle à des liens purement et strictement professionnels.

Il n'osa pas la regarder, de peur de percevoir un quelconque mépris ou de la déception sur son visage. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de résister à la beauté de la Française.

Il entreprit de la chasser de son esprit alors qu'il sortait du l'immense bâtiment blanc. Il se concentra et transplana. Il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle sombre et vide. Il rejoignit la rue principale qu'il parcourut à grands pas avant d'en emprunter une autre à sa gauche. Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva au 12, Square Grimmaurd où il était attendu pour dîner. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il vienne, bien qu'aucune réunion ne soit prévue pour ce jour-ci.

Après avoir sonné, il attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut le cas quelques secondes plus tard. Sa mère le pressa d'entrer alors que le portrait de Mrs Black faisait des siennes. Il l'aurait presque oubliée celle-là. Il salua sa mère avant de l'aider à refermer les rideaux sur l'indésirable qui ne cessait de hurler des insultes.

Une fois le calme revenu dans le hall d'entrée, Bill suivit sa mère silencieusement dans la cuisine, évitant de faire le moindre bruit susceptible de réveiller la maîtresse de maison.

Ginny et Hermione étaient en train de mettre la table mais il n'y avait aucun signe des garçons.

« Assieds-toi, mon chéri. Tu es pile à l'heure, le dîner est prêt. Je vais aller appeler les garçons. Remus dîne avec nous ce soir, ajouta Molly avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Alors les filles ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Bill s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche.

Il eut un grognement de la part de sa sœur en guise de réponse. Son amie leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de résumer l'essentiel de leur journée, sans tenir compte des interruptions incessante d'une Ginny de mauvaise humeur. Elle fut néanmoins coupée par un craquement soudain signalant l'arrivée des jumeaux.

« Bonjour, frérot ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre de Bill tout en ignorant les réprimandes de Hermione. Ils entamèrent ensuite une discussion animée sur le dernier match de Quidditch opposant le Club de Flaquemare au Tornades de Tutshill. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ron, Sirius et Remus lorsqu'ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

Peu après, le Quidditch fut abandonné au profit des nouvelles du jour.

« Comment ça se passe à la banque, Bill ? s'informa poliment Remus.

- Plutôt bien, mais beaucoup de paperasse et peu d'action, contrairement à l'Egypte, plaisanta-t-il. D'ailleurs, vous ne devinerez jamais qui vient d'être embauché : Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons.

- Fleur Delacour ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez Gringotts ? s'écria Fred, stupéfait.

- Elle veut améliorer son anglais », répondit laconiquement Bill.

La jeune femme le lui avait avoué lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur sa présence en Angleterre. Il se rappela qu'à ce moment-là les joues de Fleur avaient à nouveau rosi.

« Ah oui, elle en aurait bien besoin ! renchérit son frère.

- Arrête de te moquer des gens, George ! le sermonna Molly avec un regard noir.

- Il a raison, Maman. Si tu l'avais entendue parler. Oh, Arry, tu as sauvé ma petite sœur ! » imita la benjamine des Weasley en prenant un accent français étrangement semblable à celui de Fleur.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, très vite rejoints par Ginny et Hermione. Quant à Ron, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Bill ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude qui le sortit de sa transe.

« Quoi ? grogna-t-il en constatant l'hilarité de ses frères.

- Ron est complètement sous le charme de cette très chère Fleur, expliqua Hermione face à l'air interrogateur de Bill. Il lui a même demandé d'aller au bal de Noël avec lui, ajouta-t-elle alors que Ginny pouffait à ce souvenir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit l'aîné, curieux, alors que Ron commençait à protester.

- Elle l'a complètement snobé avec son petit air hautain de princesse. Le pauvre Ron est resté traumatisé à vie, fit sa sœur avant de rire à nouveau.

- Je crois que le coup de grâce lui a été porté lorsqu'il l'a vue au bras de Roger Davies, tu t'en rappelles, Fred ?

- Oui, le petit Ronnie a fait la tête toute la soirée. Padma Patil s'en souvient encore. »

Les jumeaux continuèrent à se moquer de Ron. Bill s'esclaffa en entendant les malheurs amoureux de son petit frère. Ce dernier continuait de rouspéter et de bouder dans son coin, jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce une phrase qui retint toute l'attention de son aîné :

« Toi aussi, Bill, tu aurais réagi pareil. Comment veux-tu résister à une demi-vélane ?

- Une demi-vélane ? s'étouffa-t-il.

- Oui, affirma Ron, heureux de trouver du soutien parmi sa fratrie. Harry m'a dit que sa grand-mère était une vélane.

- Allons, allons, arrêtez un peu d'embêter votre frère. Prenez plutôt un dessert. J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat », tempéra Molly.

Alors qu'il se servait une part de gâteau, Bill réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Si Fleur avait en effet du sang de vélane, cela expliquait bien des choses : le mépris de Marta à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, la réaction des gobelins à chaque fois que Fleur était dans les parages ainsi que la déconcentration dont lui-même faisait preuve à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Pourtant, Bill savait qu'il était possible de résister au pouvoir des vélanes avec de la volonté. Il en était lui-même capable et se l'était prouvé lors de la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il pourrait donc résister à cette attirance qu'il éprouvait face à la jeune Française et entretenir des relations normales de collègue à collègue, de supérieur à subordonnée. Cette constatation le rassura alors qu'il disait au revoir à sa mère avant d'aller assurer son tour de garde au Ministère.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain sera normalement pour la semaine prochaine, la date n'étant pas encore fixée. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais) en laissant une review !^^

Princesse Guilty, militante du Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires (FIC).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne donc rien à écrire cette petite histoire.

**Rejoignez le FoF !** Ffnet a enfin un Forum Francophone (FoF) où tous ceux qui sont inscrits sont les bienvenus ! Alors si vous souhaitez parler de tout et de rien, des fanfics ou de vos passions, demander des conseils pour l'écriture, pour mieux vous adapter à ffnet ou pour avoir des conseils de lectures, n'hésitez pas ! Allez faire un tour sur le FoF (lien dans ma bio).

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le troisième chapitre de _L'effet Fleur Delacour_ ! On en est déjà à la moitié. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même si vous n'avez pas aimé, les critiques constructives sont acceptées et appréciées). Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review pour les chapitres précédents et à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et/ou favoris. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'effet Fleur Delacour  
**

**Chapitre 3  
**

C'est en baillant que Bill entra dans la salle de repos le lendemain matin. Il avait très peu dormi à cause de sa garde qui avait dû être prolongée. Tonks, qui devait prendre la relève, était arrivée affreusement en retard. Essoufflée, elle s'était excusée et avait commencé à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de son retard – une histoire rocambolesque mêlant panne d'oreiller, un gobelin ayant ingurgité un peu trop de Whiskey Pur Feu et une nouvelle démonstration de sa maladresse légendaire. Bill l'avait interrompue avec le peu de politesse dont il était encore capable de faire preuve avant de rentrer chez lui glaner quelques heures de sommeil.

Grognon, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la machine à café, sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit.

Une fois sa tasse de café tant désirée à la main, il en but une gorgée et se sentit tout de suite mieux.

« Alors, Weasley, la nuit a été courte ? On a encore fait des folies ? » le taquina John Bawdy qui se tenait à deux pas de lui.

Bill lui répondit par un rire sans sincérité aucune. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les plaisanteries pitoyables de son collègue. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'en avait pas terminé avec ses insinuations.

« C'était avec qui ? La petite Française qui bosse pour toi ? » ajouta-il en donnant un coup de coude à Bill alors qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

Le jeune Weasley faillit s'étouffer. Il ne savait pas si c'était le coup de coude de Bawdy ou sa réflexion qui en était la cause, mais il reprit bien vite contenance.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne », continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil bien appuyé.

Agacé, Bill lui répondit sèchement avant de sortir de la salle, ignorant les railleries de John Bawdy qui continuaient. Il prit le chemin de son bureau tout en réfléchissant. Il avait décidé de tester aujourd'hui sa résistance au pouvoir des Vélanes. Il s'en savait capable. Il n'avait aucune raison d'échouer. Au contraire, toutes les chances se trouvaient de son côté et aucun obstacle ne pourrait se dresser sur son chemin vers de meilleures relations professionnelles.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix charmante.

« Bonjour, Bill. »

Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'il avait atteint la porte de son bureau. Il se retourna vers son interlocutrice qui n'était autre que Fleur. Elle était assise à son bureau, souriante et semblait avoir commencé à travailler. Un dossier était ouvert devant elle et elle tenait à la main une plume, prête à annoter les feuilles qui attendaient sagement d'être triées.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Bill se concentra intensément, les yeux rivés vers la jeune femme. Il y mit toute sa volonté. Fleur n'était qu'une femme comme les autres. Elle n'avait rien de plus, rien de moins. Ses yeux n'étaient pas obsédants. Ses cheveux ne donnaient pas envie de passer la main dedans. Ses lèvres ne lui donnait pas envie de l'embrasser. Son cou ne…

« Bill, vous allez bien ? »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa transe. Fleur était désormais face à lui et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée et approchée de lui. Il se tourna vers elle, l'observant sans vraiment la voir. Il était quelque peu perdu.

« Bill ? » l'appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se rendit alors compte de la proximité de Fleur. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Il déglutit difficilement tandis qu'il ne pouvait empêcher des pensées peu recommandables de s'imposer à lui. Il devait réagir, et vite.

« Je… j'ai du travail qui m'attend. » dit-il à toute vitesse.

Sans attendre la réaction de Fleur, Bill se précipita dans son bureau dont il referma la porte presque violemment. Il crut entendre la jeune femme marmonner quelques phrases mais il ne put saisir en le sens. Il soupira avant d'aller tirer sa chaise de bureau et de s'y affaler, sa tasse de café toujours à la main. Il en but une gorgée, ce qui lui permit de se calmer et de remettre ses idées en ordre.

Sa technique n'avait pas fonctionné. C'était un fait. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas mis assez de volonté. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez éveillé pour résister complètement aux charmes d'une demi-vélane. Oui, sûrement. Il retenterait l'expérience tout à l'heure. Il faudrait seulement qu'il fasse attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par la jeune femme cette fois. Sinon, elle se poserait des questions. Et puis, si elle s'approchait à nouveau de lui, son expérience échouerait. Il devait procéder par étape : d'abord en étant éloigné d'elle, puis il se rapprocherait petit à petit. Une trop grande proximité lui serait fatale. Sa volonté fléchirait face au trop grand pouvoir séducteur des vélanes.

_Ou peut-être que tu es incapable de résister à Fleur Delacour, sang de vélane ou non_, lui souffla une petite voix goguenarde.

Il balaya l'air d'un geste agacé de la main, comme si cela pouvait chasser cette voix indésirable de sa tête. C'était bel et bien le pouvoir des vélanes qui le mettait dans cet état. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles et il était par conséquent inutile de chercher des théories fumeuses.

Il décida qu'il allait mener à nouveau son expérience, sauf que cette fois-ci, il maintiendrait une distance de sécurité entre Fleur et lui. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire, c'était de l'éviter et de ne lui adresser la parole que s'il y était contraint par son travail.

Soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution temporaire, Bill posa sa tasse de café à présent vide sur son bureau avant de se plonger entièrement dans le dossier qui allait l'accaparer une bonne partie de la matinée.

* * *

Une semaine passa, semaine durant laquelle Bill suivit à la lettre les décisions qu'il avait prises. Ainsi, le matin, après un crochet par la salle de repos pour son café habituel, il allait directement dans son bureau. Fleur était toujours à son poste bien avant son arrivée. Elle le saluait et il lui rendait la politesse sans pour autant lui accorder le moindre regard. C'était le compromis qu'il avait trouvé, ne voulant pas l'ignorer purement et simplement mais ne pouvant décidément pas lui montrer la même chaleur qu'avec ses autres collègues. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas, mais ne cessait de murmurer des phrases incompréhensibles en français. Le soir, il quittait Gringotts presque en même temps qu'elle. Il lui disait un simple « Au revoir ! », toujours sans aucun regard, et elle lui répondait de même. Le reste du temps, il limitait au maximum leurs contacts. S'il devait s'entretenir avec elle, il lui parlait sans la regarder en face. Il respectait une distance de sécurité avec elle d'au moins un mètre et il faisait en sorte qu'il y ait toujours un obstacle qui les séparait. Il ne restait jamais plus que nécessaire dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il ne savait pas si elle avait remarqué son manège, mais le contraire l'étonnerait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle en pensait et préférait rester dans l'ignorance. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il sentait sa présence. Son mal-être s'accentuait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait parler en français, comme si elle n'osait dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait qu'à la condition de cette barrière de la langue. C'était une nouvelle matérialisation de la frontière qui les séparaient et qu'il tenait à tout prix à protéger.

« Bill ! » l'apostropha Fleur un après-midi alors qu'il revenait de sa pause-café.

Il se tourna vers elle, étonné, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard

« Oui ?

- Il y a un problème avec moi ? exigea-t-elle de savoir, les poings sur les hanches dans une pause qui lui rappelait étrangement sa mère.

- Non, pas du tout, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Pourquoi cette question ? »

C'était plutôt avec lui-même qu'il avait un problème, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Cependant, Fleur ne tint pas compte de sa question et continua son interrogatoire.

« Alors pourquoi vous m'évitez ? »

Ah, elle l'avait remarqué. Et elle n'avait pas l'air content. Bill retint un soupir.

« Mais non, je ne vous évite pas, Fleur », nia-t-il avec une hypocrisie à toute épreuve.

Elle lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « je ne te crois pas espèce de menteur ». Elle avait bien raison, mais Bill ne céderait pas. Il commençait à être de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : retourner dans son antre, son bureau, où il se trouvait bien à l'abri de toutes sortes de tentations.

« Mon travail vous déplaît ? »

Le ton qu'elle employa lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question. Il crut déceler une lueur de déception dans ses yeux qu'il s'était pourtant promis d'éviter.

« Non, il est parfait. Je n'osais pas espérer mieux », dit-il avec sincérité.

Son regard se fit moins inquisiteur et elle laissa retomber les bras le long de son corps. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Alors, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

Le désir de comprendre mêlé à de la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Elle continua d'avancer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à moins d'un mètre de Bill. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et attendait une réponse. Un système d'alarme s'alluma dans la tête du jeune homme. Sa raison lui criait de reculer, de partir, de s'éloigner du danger qu'elle représentait.

« Je… Désolé, Fleur, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Il s'enfuit lâchement sans avoir la force de croiser son regard déçu. Avant de sortir, il eut le temps de l'entendre s'exclamer à haute voix en français. Elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour parler dans sa langue maternelle.

Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Cette situation était insupportable mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas lui avouer son attirance. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Il ne vaudrait pas mieux à ses yeux que ce crétin de John Bawdy.

Il s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau et mit la tête entre les mains. Il se massa les tempes en essayant de trouver une solution. Malheureusement, aucune n'était assez satisfaisante. Il était hors de question d'envisager de retourner en Egypte. L'Ordre avait besoin de lui en Angleterre et Bill n'allait pas laisser une histoire de cœur interférer dans ses obligations. D'ailleurs, il devait à tout prix arrêter de penser à Fleur. Elle était une distraction qui l'empêchait d'accomplir correctement sa mission.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, sinon continuer à l'éviter et à réduire ses contacts avec elle à de simples relations professionnelles. Encore. Décidément, c'était une impasse.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain sera normalement pour le week-end prochain. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais) en laissant une review ! D'ailleurs, une tasse du café matinal de Bill sera offerte à tous les revieweurs !^^

Princesse Guilty, militante du Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires (FIC).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne donc rien à écrire cette petite histoire.

**Rejoignez le FoF !** Ffnet a enfin un Forum Francophone (FoF) où tous ceux qui sont inscrits sont les bienvenus ! Alors si vous souhaitez parler de tout et de rien, des fanfics ou de vos passions, demander des conseils pour l'écriture, pour mieux vous adapter à ffnet ou pour avoir des conseils de lectures, n'hésitez pas ! Allez faire un tour sur le FoF (lien dans ma bio).

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le quatrième chapitre de _L'effet Fleur Delacour_ ! La fin se rapproche à grands pas. Plus que deux chapitres. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même si vous n'avez pas aimé, les critiques constructives sont acceptées et appréciées). Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review pour les chapitres précédents. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'effet Fleur Delacour  
**

**Chapitre 4  
**

Août arriva bien vite. Bill n'avait pas vu défiler le mois de juillet, entre son travail à la banque, les réunions de l'Ordre, ses gardes au Ministère et son souci perpétuel d'éviter Fleur Delacour. En effet, il n'avait constaté aucun changement encourageant depuis la mise au point que la jeune femme avait tentée. Il lui était toujours autant impossible de pouvoir converser normalement avec elle. Cela le désolait, mais il devait rester ferme et ne pas dévier d'un iota de la décision qu'il avait prise :

« Entretenir des relations strictement professionnelles », se répéta Bill à mi-voix pour la énième fois de la journée.

Il soupira et posa sa plume. Il repoussa le livre de compte qu'il consultait et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il s'étira tout en réprimant un bâillement. C'était le signe qu'il était l'heure pour lui de prendre sa pause-café.

Il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Fleur était assise et travaillait consciencieusement, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui se refermait, elle leva soudainement la tête. L'aîné des Weasley lui fit un signe de tête poli avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle de repos.

Il n'alla pas bien loin. La jeune Française s'était en effet levée et s'approchait de lui. Il était trop tard pour l'éviter : elle s'était placée entre lui et la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Il fut alors contraint de lui accorder son attention.

« Bill, je… euh… j'ai un service à vous demander, commença-t-elle alors que ses joues viraient à l'écarlate.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Fleur ? Un problème avec le classement des dossiers ? s'enquit-il, désireux d'en finir au plus vite.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail, c'est plus… personnel. »

Elle avait murmuré ce dernier mot et si Bill n'avait pas été aussi près d'elle, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Cela va faire deux semaines que je travaille ici et, voyez-vous, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter le Londres sorcier. Enfin, j'ai bien essayé le week-end dernier, mais j'ai un sens de l'orientation épouvantable et donc… je me suis perdue. Bref, en fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour me faire visiter et m'aider à me repérer, ce qui faciliterait drôlement ma vie. »

Bill ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Il attendit donc qu'elle explicite ses propos, en vain. Fleur semblait avoir décidé de se taire, tête baissée et les joues rose. Le silence qui s'était installé était bien lourd et rendait Bill mal à l'aise. Il entreprit alors de le briser tout en gardant ses distances.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi au juste, Fleur ? »

Il s'était exprimé d'un ton presque froid et il le regretta lorsque l'embarras de la jeune femme sembla augmenter. _C'est pour la bonne cause_, se répéta-t-il, _c'est pour la bonne cause_.

« En fait, je… je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes collègues. La plupart des femmes ne sont pas très agréables avec moi. Quant aux hommes… (elle s'arrêta un instant, comme si elle cherchait ses mots avant de reprendre avec un frisson) ils se comportent bizarrement. Il n'y a que vous qui agissez normalement avec moi. Et puis, je ne connais personne d'autre en Angleterre, alors je me disais que, peut-être, vous… vous pourriez me servir de guide. »

Cette dernière phrase laissa Bill pantois. Lui qui espérait garder de strictes relations professionnelles avec la jeune Française ! Il retint un soupir, de peur de paraître impoli. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi d'accepter. Il lui aurait même proposé d'être son guide dès son premier jour chez Gringotts. C'était ainsi que le vrai Bill aurait agi d'habitude. Malheureusement, il devait garder ses distances avec elle.

« Je suis navré, Fleur, mais j'ai…

- Du travail qui vous attend, finit-elle à sa place. Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Ce n'est pas grave, j'arriverai bien à me débrouiller. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Bill s'en voulait, mais c'était pour son bien. Il retourna dans son bureau, dégoûté de son comportement. Il n'avait même plus envie de boire de café. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir et d'essayer de se mettre au travail. Mais il ne put se concentrer. La mine triste et contrite de Fleur l'obsédait. Il la voyait partout : entre les lignes de chiffres, sur la porte, à la place de sa plume ou de son encrier. C'était intenable, d'autant plus qu'il lui était désormais impossible de sortir de son bureau, de peur de rencontrer à nouveau son regard déçu.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi enfermé dans son bureau, incapable de travailler. Il ne se décida à sortir que lorsque vint l'heure de rentrer chez soi. Il trouva Fleur en train de ranger ses affaires. Pris d'un remords soudain, il s'avança vers elle. Surprise, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Fleur, fit-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'ai réfléchi et au final, je crois pouvoir me libérer pour vous servir de guide. Ce samedi, ça vous va ? »

Sa mine s'éclaira. Elle accepta sa proposition vivement et sembla soulagée. Elle le remercia en souriant, ce qui rendit Bill tout joyeux. Il se sentait agréablement bien et une douce chaleur s'était propagée dans tout son corps. Il ne put se retenir de sourire lorsqu'elle lui dit au revoir. Il ne s'en départit pas de la soirée, ce qui provoqua les railleries de ses frères pendant le dîner. Il avait relégué sa conscience au fin fond de son esprit. Il aurait tout le temps de regretter plus tard.

* * *

La semaine passa à une vitesse affolante et, sans que Bill s'en rende compte, il était déjà samedi. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud et le soleil brillait en maître sur Londres. Pas un nuage ne menaçait de ternir sa course. Bill attendait devant chez Gringotts. Il était arrivé en avance, nerveux, et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il se sentait idiot, là, debout, tout seul, devant l'immense bâtiment blanc, alors que tout autour de lui, les sorciers s'affairaient, sans se préoccuper de lui.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé, Bill n'avait cessé de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait pas dû lui proposer d'être son guide mais il était conscient qu'il était bien trop tard pour se désister. Pourtant, il avait un florilège d'excuses pitoyables à lui servir : maladie, urgence familiale, travail. Pitoyables, en effet. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'était surpris à changer cinq fois de tenue avant de revenir à son premier choix. C'était stupide. Il n'allait pas à un rendez-vous galant avec Fleur Delacour. Il s'était seulement dévoué à l'aider à se repérer dans cette fourmilière qu'était le Londres sorcier, voilà tout. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut Fleur au loin. Elle essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de passants pressés. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique dans sa tenue d'été avec le soleil qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux argentés. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main dès qu'elle le vit et s'empressa ensuite de le rejoindre. Elle était essoufflée et ses joues avaient cette jolie teinte rose qu'il aimait beaucoup.

« Bonjour Bill ! le salua-t-elle en souriant. Je suis désolée d'être en retard, je me suis encore perdue.

- Il est grand temps d'y remédier alors ! » plaisanta-t-il pour cacher la gêne qu'il commençait à éprouver.

La visite commença par les environs de Gringotts. Bill lui indiqua l'emplacement de divers magasins utiles : la librairie Fleury et Bott, la boutique de Madame Guipure, l'apothicaire ou encore la papeterie. Il prit aussi soin de la mettre en garde contre l'Allée des Embrumes. Fleur écoutait très attentivement son guide et tentait de retenir toutes les nouvelles informations qui lui parvenaient.

Une fois l'essentiel du Chemin de Traverse parcouru, Bill invita sa collègue à manger une glace sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Ils eurent alors l'occasion d'aborder d'autres sujets. Bill interrogea Fleur à propos de sa famille et de sa vie en France. Il apprit qu'elle avait une petite sœur, Gabrielle, qui n'avait pas encore l'âge d'entrer à Beauxbâtons. Ses parents, Apolline et François Delacour, possédaient une demeure en Provence où Fleur avait passé toute son enfance. A l'entendre parler de cette région, elle semblait être chère à son cœur. Elle lui raconta certains souvenirs qui firent rire le jeune homme. Puis, elle voulut en savoir plus sur la famille Weasley. Bill se prêta alors au jeu et décrivit sa grande famille.

« Votre mère a eu bien du courage pour élever sept enfants, surtout avec les jumeaux qui m'ont l'air bien turbulents, s'exclama-t-elle en posant sa petite cuillère.

- C'est vrai. Je me demande encore comment elle a fait », avoua-t-il en riant.

Bill se sentait à l'aise avec Fleur. Toutes les craintes qu'il avait quant à une trop grande proximité entre eux s'étaient évaporées durant cet après-midi en sa compagnie. La jeune femme était charmante et drôle. Elle avait l'art de la conversation et elle s'intéressait à ce que Bill racontait. Elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à la description qu'avaient pu faire les jumeaux et Ginny. La Française n'avait rien d'une princesse hautaine. Bien au contraire, il avait découvert que sous cette image de jolie poupée se trouvait une jeune femme avec de la profondeur et non pas une pâle copie sur du papier glacé. Et son accent français quelque peu prononcé était très mignon.

La journée touchait à sa fin lorsque Bill proposa de raccompagner Fleur chez elle. Elle accepta, sans pouvoir cacher son ravissement. L'immeuble dans lequel elle habitait se trouvait non loin du Chemin de Traverse, à quelques rues de la banque. Un silence s'installa. Elle fut la première à le briser.

« Et bien, Bill, merci beaucoup pour cette visite. Je crois que maintenant, je me perdrai moins souvent.

- Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir, dit-il avec sincérité.

- En tout cas, cet après-midi avec vous a été très sympathique. J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir comme ça de temps en temps, en dehors de la banque. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en guise d'au revoir.

« Comme en France », se justifia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Bill mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se ressaisir. Il porta la main à son visage qu'il effleura à peine, de peur de se réveiller d'un doux rêve. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent. Il sourit. Après tout, il pouvait bien se comporter comme un adolescent pendant une soirée, pensa-t-il alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en sifflotant.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain arrivera le week-end prochain, comme d'habitude. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais) en laissant une review !

Princesse Guilty, militante du Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires (FIC).


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne donc rien à écrire cette petite histoire.

**Rejoignez le FoF !** Ffnet a enfin un Forum Francophone (FoF) où tous ceux qui sont inscrits sont les bienvenus ! Alors si vous souhaitez parler de tout et de rien, des fanfics ou de vos passions, demander des conseils pour l'écriture, pour mieux vous adapter à ffnet ou pour avoir des conseils de lectures, n'hésitez pas ! Allez faire un tour sur le FoF (lien dans ma bio).

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! Voici le cinquième et avant-dernier chapitre de _L'effet Fleur Delacour_. La fin approche et ça se sent. Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'effet Fleur Delacour  
**

**Chapitre 5  
**

Depuis ce fameux samedi où il servit de guide à Fleur Delacour, les habitudes de Bill changèrent. Il cessa d'éviter la jeune femme. Certes, il ne la regardait pas encore tout à fait dans les yeux, mais il passait volontiers plus de temps à discuter avec elle lors des pauses qu'il s'accordait. La relation strictement professionnelle qu'il avait désiré conserver à tout prix gagna en souplesse : Fleur devenait une collègue comme les autres et même plus. Elle avait cette capacité à le rendre à l'aise et à converser avec bonne humeur et simplicité.

Bill s'était longuement questionné sur ce rapprochement inattendu, mais qui semblait pourtant s'être opéré naturellement. Etait-ce bien raisonnable que d'entretenir une telle proximité ? Cette interrogation l'avait obsédé pendant des jours, l'empêchant presque de dormir. Puis, après un long combat intérieur, sa conscience avait fini par céder : après tout, rien de dangereux n'avait eu lieu. Pas que Bill s'attendit réellement à commettre un acte dangereux, seulement il craignait de ne pouvoir se maîtriser. De ne pas pouvoir se conduire en gentleman. Ses peurs finirent par s'apaiser. Il devint ainsi plus détendu en sa présence.

Ce changement de comportement dû être notable puisqu'il sembla marquer une nouvelle étape dans la relation que nouaient les deux jeunes gens. Vers la mi-août, Fleur commença à accompagner l'aîné des Weasley lors de ses pauses. Tous deux se rendaient dans la salle de repos où ils prenaient un café tout en discutant de tout et de rien avant de retourner travailler. Bill accueillait toujours ces moments avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. Le plaisir du café était décuplé par la présence de la Française. Il oubliait alors tous ses soucis : les dossiers ardus de la banque, les problèmes de recrutement rencontrés par l'Ordre, l'audience disciplinaire de Harry.

Un matin, alors que Bill se versait son habituel café, il eut la soudaine envie de faire _plus_. Subitement, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il prit une deuxième tasse. Hésitant face à l'absence de capuccino, il y versa finalement du café et un peu de lait. Il ajouta un morceau de sucre et saupoudra de la cannelle sur le tout. Satisfait, une tasse dans chaque main, Bill sortit de la salle de repos le sourire aux lèvres, peu soucieux des regards curieux de ses collègues.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du bureau de Fleur, toute son assurance s'envola. Et si elle n'aimait pas boire autre chose que du cappuccino ? Et s'il avait mis trop de lait ? Ou pas assez ? Qu'en était-il du sucre ? Et de la cannelle ? Est-ce qu'au moins elle buvait du café le matin ? Toutes ces questions d'apparence futile prenaient tout à coup une ampleur inimaginable chez Bill. Et si son attention ruinait cet équilibre qui s'était installé entre eux ? Il fut à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de se débarrasser du deuxième café, mais ce fut à ce moment-là que le courage des Gryffondor décida de faire son apparition. Il prit une grande inspiration et marcha à grands pas jusqu'au bureau de la jeune femme. Elle interrompit sa lecture d'un dossier et releva la tête vers Bill en souriant.

« Bonjour ! lui dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

- Bonjour, Fleur, lui répondit-il en lui rendant un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur. Tenez, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir un café, fit-il en lui tendant la seconde tasse qu'il avait à la main. Il n'y avait pas de cappuccino alors je vous ai apporté un café au lait, j'espère que ça vous conviendra.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de votre part. »

Elle le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire éblouissant. Bill sentit son cœur chavirer et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer.

Une nouvelle habitude s'installa.

Bientôt, au café du matin et à celui de l'après-midi s'ajouta celui du soir. Ce jour-là, Bill avait longuement tourné et retourné la question qu'il voulait lui poser. « Ça vous dirait de prendre un café ? » « Que pensez-vous d'un café ? » « Et si nous allions boire un café ? » « Vous avez du temps pour prendre un café ? » Les différentes tournures se succédaient dans sa tête, revenant chacune à la charge sans pour autant lui procurer satisfaction. Cela l'empêcha de travailler.

Lorsqu'enfin vint la fin de la journée, la nervosité de Bill augmenta soudainement. Ses mains en tremblaient presque et il dut prendre quelques minutes pour se calmer avant de sortir de son bureau. Il la trouva en train de ranger des dossiers dans les étagères prévues à cet effet. Spontanément, il lui proposa son aide qu'elle accepta avec un plaisir évident. Cette tâche lui occupa l'esprit pendant quelques minutes, ce qui lui empêcha de penser à sa tentative d'invitation. Malheureusement, cette distraction fut de courte durée et vint le moment de choisir entre souhaiter une bonne soirée à la jeune femme ou prolonger encore le temps passé en sa compagnie.

« Quelle belle soirée qui s'annonce », remarqua Fleur en levant la tête vers le ciel une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la banque.

Il acquiesça. Le soleil brillait encore et le crépuscule se devinait à peine. Aucun nuage ne venait obscurcir le ciel.

« Une belle soirée pour observer les étoiles, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie sur mon balcon. »

Après un instant où tous deux restèrent silencieux, elle reprit la parole :

« Bon, et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Bill. A demain. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de commencer à s'éloigner. C'était le moment où jamais. Poussé par une force inconnue, le jeune homme l'apostropha.

« Fleur ! Attendez ! Je… Un café, ça vous dit ? »

Elle eut d'abord l'air étonné avant de sourire et de lui répondre :

« Avec plaisir. »

Cette invitation acceptée marqua un tournant dans leur relation. Dès lors, Bill et Fleur se rencontrèrent souvent en dehors de la banque pour prendre un café, discuter, déjeuner ou simplement passer du temps ensemble. Ces sorties les rapprochaient et bientôt, ils devinrent plus familiers. A chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, le même rituel était exécuté. Elle le remerciait de son invitation et admettait avoir passé un très bon moment avec lui. Elle espérait qu'ils puissent se revoir à nouveau. Puis, juste avant de le quitter sur le pas de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble qu'elle habitait, souriante, elle lui déposait un baiser sur la joue avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de murmurer :

« Comme en France. »

Elle disparaissait ensuite à l'intérieur, laissant un Bill pantois. Que pouvait bien signifier ce clin d'œil ? Plus que le sourire énigmatique, plus que ce doux baiser sur sa joue, plus que cette phrase mystérieuse, c'était ce clin d'œil qui l'intriguait et le troublait. Il rentrait alors chez lui, l'air béat et l'esprit vagabondant.

Cependant, Bill ne cessait de s'interroger. Il s'était découvert de nouvelles sensations lorsque Fleur était à ses côtés : son cœur battait plus vite, sa tête se vidait de tous ses problèmes, ses mains tendaient à devenir moites, sa mauvaise humeur s'envolait. Il se sentait à l'aise et tellement bien. Au contraire, lorsqu'elle était loin, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Il était plus distrait que d'habitude et se faisait réprimander lors des réunions de l'Ordre.

Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : Bill Weasley tenait décidément beaucoup à Fleur Delacour. Enormément. Passionnément ? C'était fort possible. A la folie ? _A priori_. Cette femme le rendait fou.

Un jour de septembre, alors qu'elle lui disait au revoir comme à son habitude, il prit soudain conscience qu'il voulait plus. Plus qu'un simple baiser sur la joue suivi d'un sourire, d'un clin d'œil et de cette sempiternelle rengaine : « Comme en France ». Il la retint par le bras alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rentrer chez elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés en signe d'étonnement.

« Et si on se disait au revoir comme en Angleterre maintenant ? » murmura-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se pencha vers elle tout en l'attirant vers lui, puis il fit ce qu'il avait voulu faire dès la première fois où il avait posé son regard sur elle chez Gringotts en ce jour caniculaire de la mi-juillet. Il l'embrassa, doucement, chastement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Puis, lentement, il s'écarta. Il observa alors sa réaction. Son regard était troublé et ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Il lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui chuchoter en français :

« _Au revoir_, Fleur Delacour. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Bill s'apprêtait à partir, incertain du comportement qu'il devait adopter à présent. Ce fut Fleur qui le sauva.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir de te dire au revoir maintenant », lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il eut un petit rire.

« Et bien… je n'ai qu'à rester alors », suggéra-t-il, pris d'une soudaine audace.

Il eut alors peur d'être allé trop rapidement. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de prendre les devants. Il avait déjà fait un énorme pas en cédant à la tentation de l'embrasser. S'inviter chez elle était peut-être le pas qu'il ne devait pas franchir aujourd'hui. Il était anxieux et attendait sa réponse, le cœur battant. Il espérait qu'elle s'emparerait de la perche qu'il lui tendait. Et si elle refusait ?

Le hochement de tête de la jeune femme stoppa net toutes les pensées pessimistes qui menaçaient d'accaparer son esprit. Il retint un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu n'es jamais venu chez moi. Viens, je vais te faire visiter. » lui proposa-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il vous a plu (ou du moins, il plaît à une personne qui attend ce moment depuis longtemps ;) ). Je pars aujourd'hui même en vacances mais cela ne devrait pas m'empêcher de vous donner le dernier chapitre le week-end prochain. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ^^

Princesse Guilty, militante du Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires (FIC).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne donc rien à écrire cette petite histoire.

**Rejoignez le FoF !** Ffnet a enfin un Forum Francophone (FoF) où tous ceux qui sont inscrits sont les bienvenus ! Alors si vous souhaitez parler de tout et de rien, des fanfics ou de vos passions, demander des conseils pour l'écriture, pour mieux vous adapter à ffnet ou pour avoir des conseils de lectures, n'hésitez pas ! Allez faire un tour sur le FoF (lien dans ma bio).

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà. Le dernier chapitre. Je vais faire court et tout simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'effet Fleur Delacour  
**

**Chapitre 6  
**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur premier baiser. L'automne avait cédé sa place à l'hiver auquel succéda le printemps. Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin et les deux amoureux étaient maintenant fiancés depuis peu.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé du salon, chez Fleur. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Bill tenait fermement sa fiancée qui s'était lovée contre son torse. Elle avait remonté et replié ses jambes sur le canapé et elle jouait avec le crochet de serpent qui pendait à l'oreille de son fiancé. Elle adorait faire cela.

« Tu l'aimes tellement ce crochet de serpent ? Je crois que je vais finir par le retirer, suggéra-t-il pour la taquiner.

- Non, surtout pas ! Ne l'enlève pas, s'il-te-plaît, quémanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, toujours sur le même ton.

Il n'envisageait absolument pas de l'enlever et il était content que sa compagne l'accepte tel qu'il était, avec un crochet de serpent à l'oreille, des cheveux longs et des bottes en peau de dragon.

A cette question, Fleur rougit. Cette réaction inattendue fit froncer les sourcils de Bill. Lorsque la Française rougissait, cela cachait quelque chose. Elle avait cessé de jouer avec sa boucle d'oreille. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se lança.

« Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? fit-elle d'une petite voix néanmoins sérieuse.

- A Gringotts ?

- Non ! »

Elle accompagna son exclamation d'une petite tape sur son torse.

« A Poudlard, précisa-t-elle avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

- Oui, bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. J'étais venu voir Harry avec ma mère pour l'encourager lors de la troisième tâche. Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

Elle tournait à présent la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche, tête baissée.

« Et bien, la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est ton crochet de serpent. Il t'allait tellement bien. Après, je t'ai observé et…

- Et tu m'as trouvé plutôt à ton goût, c'est ça ? » termina-t-il à sa place.

Elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais pour Gringotts. Ça tombait bien puisque j'avais décidé de trouver un emploi en Angleterre pour améliorer mon anglais. Alors à la fin de l'année, j'ai convaincu mes parents de me laisser aller vivre à Londres, puis je suis allée postuler chez Gringotts. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur toi comme supérieur. Exactement ce que je voulais », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse où perçait une pointe de satisfaction.

Bill ne s'attendait pas à cela. Fleur s'était donc intéressée à lui depuis Poudlard ? Il était flatté et ne savait que dire. Fleur, elle, restait tête baissée et semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. Face à son honnêteté, Bill décida d'être franc lui-aussi.

« Tu sais, toi aussi tu m'as plu dès le début, dès que je t'ai vu chez Gringotts, avoua-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement. Mais pourquoi tu m'as évitée alors ? »

Elle affichait un air outré.

« Disons que… tu vois, quand tu as débarqué dans la salle de repos, tu… tu m'as _vraiment_ fait de l'effet, expliqua-t-il.

- Tellement que tu en as renversé ton café sur ta chemise ? suggéra-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. J'avais remarqué et j'étais vraiment contente ce jour-là. Le problème, c'est que le lendemain tu as commencé à agir bizarrement et à m'éviter. Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi maintenant. »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé en disant cette dernière phrase indiquait qu'il ne pourrait pas à nouveau échapper à cette mise au point. Après tout, il lui devait bien cela. Il soupira.

« Je… comment dire ? Disons que j'étais un peu trop sensible à ton charme à mon goût. J'avais appris que ta grand-mère était une vélane et j'avais donc pensé qu'il valait mieux garder mes distances si je voulais avoir de bonnes relations professionnelles avec toi. »

Il avait quelque peu enjolivé la réalité mais Fleur n'insista pas. Au contraire, elle continua sur la même lignée.

« En fait, si je ne t'avais pas demandé de me servir de guide ce jour-là, tu ne serais jamais venu me parler, n'est-ce pas ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Elle s'était légèrement relevée et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait triste à cette pensée. Bill déglutit difficilement tout acquiesçant. La jeune femme soupira avant d'afficher quelques instants plus tard un sourire satisfait. Son fiancé s'interrogea sur ce changement soudain. Il eut alors un pressentiment.

« Ne me dis pas que c'était de la comédie, cette histoire de guide ! s'exclama-t-il, interloqué.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit-elle, évasive. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un guide pour me familiariser avec les différentes boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Je reconnais par contre avoir quelque peu brodé autour de mon sens de l'orientation. Il est en effet épouvantable quand je me retrouve dans un labyrinthe, mais dans des conditions normales, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal… »

Bill eut un rictus. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait mener à la baguette par la Française. Cette dernière dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle tenta de se justifier :

« Allons, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Tu ne m'aurais jamais vraiment adressé la parole sinon ! »

Elle avait raison. Il aurait continué de garder ses distances, il l'aurait évité encore et encore et il ne serait pas fiancé aujourd'hui.

« Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y aurait d'autres choses comme celle-là que tu m'aurais cachées ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle hésita.

« Fleur…

- D'accord, d'accord, céda-t-elle. Tu sais, la première fois que l'on s'est vu chez Gringotts, quand je me suis présentée. »

Bill ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Ce jour-là, il se rappelait du café qu'il avait renversé, de Fleur qui riait avant de venir se présenter, lui qui lui répondait et…

« Tu m'as fait la bise, réalisa-t-il tout à coup. Et tu as sous-entendu que c'était comme cela que vous faisiez en France. C'était faux ?

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'en France nous faisons la bise à notre supérieur alors que l'on vient à peine de le rencontrer ? » lui demanda sa fiancée, étonnée, avant d'éclater de rire.

Bill se sentit gêné d'avoir été aussi naïf. Lui qui n'aimait pas se fier aux clichés avait laissé ses préjugés sur la France prendre le dessus. Quelque peu piqué dans son orgueil, il resta silencieux un moment.

« Tu m'en veux ? » hasarda Fleur d'une voix incertaine.

Son visage laissait transparaître une espèce de crainte qui le toucha.

« Bien sûr que non », répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant tout en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Soulagée, elle se remit à jouer avec le crochet de serpent qui pendait à son oreille. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Bill ne se rappelle de l'annonce qu'il devait faire à sa fiancée.

« Maintenant que nous allons nous marier, il faut que je te présente à mes parents », lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Sa compagne se redressa subitement. Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Vraiment ? Quand ça ?

- Il faut d'abord que je leur annonce la nouvelle, la prévint-il, surpris par tant d'enthousiasme, mais je me suis dit que l'on pourrait passer quelques jours chez eux cet été. Mon plus jeune frère et ma sœur seront là, tu pourras apprendre à connaître toute la famille comme ça. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est une excellente idée ! J'ai hâte de tous les rencontrer et de revoir les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny. »

Fleur semblait réellement emballée par cette idée et la voir ainsi faisait plaisir à son compagnon. Cependant, après quelques instants, elle tourna vers lui un visage empreint de doutes.

« Tu crois que je vais leur plaire ? »

Bill ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Il se doutait bien que la cohabitation entre Fleur et sa famille allait être difficile, mais il était certain que les Weasley ne résisteraient pas longtemps à l'effet Fleur Delacour.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Merci à tous pour l'avoir lue et particulièrement à ceux qui ont laissé une review et/ou mis cette fic dans leurs favoris. En tout cas, j'ai été ravie de l'avoir écrit. J'espère vous revoir bientôt au détour d'une autre de mes fics peut-être. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre. Merci encore et à bientôt !^^

Princesse Guilty, militante du Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires (FIC).


End file.
